I Wanna Be Somebody
by Arresting-Angeline
Summary: The girls were always bullied in their school,these girls liked the hottest boys in school, but the boys never knew the girls existed. So one day the girls took of their masks and revealed who they really are. All the boys were in love with the, of course there is going to be drama, love,hate as any teenager. Beside this there was a war,this war will make the girls and boys special
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic and hope u like it and plz review **

Someone I Want To Be

Prologue

The girls were always bullied in their school. They were called losers, sluts, ugly, whores, nerds, stinky... They were sick of this horrible life. And of course like all girls, these girls liked the hottest boys in school, but the boys never knew the girls existed. So one day the girls took of their masks and revealed who they really are. All the boys who made fun of them, where now begging for them to date them... Anyway beside all the dramatic teenage life, there was a war coming and this war will make the girl realize that they are special.

Chapter 1

Stella,Flora,Bloom,Musa,Tecna,Aisha,Angeline (my character) were always bullied and that what hurt them. They didn't have the guts to show who they really were.

The girls entered the school as usual, the boys were making fun of them quietly, some of the girls laughed at them.

"Oh look it's the losers" Some guy named Jacob said that when he passed by, and all the school laughed.

Flora was about to cry, Tecna was sad, Musa was angry, Aisha was about to punch,Bloom was down, Stella was depressed.

"On my God ladies , how do you even come to school wth those stinky clothes I mean come on, who would look at you guys, and the reason guys don't like cause you ain't even close to pretty" Icy said while her followers laughed

As you see they were the bitches of the school

Icy ,Darcy, Stormy, Diaspro,Krystal,Mitchie, and Courtney

Those girls were the meanest girls of the school

Then the hottest boys entered the hall as the girls rushed and escaped so that the boys won't see them

Icy was dating Brandon

Darcy was dating Riven

Stormy was dating Roy

Diaspro was Sky

Krystal was dating Helia

Mitchie was dating Timmy

Courtney was dating Jesse

The day passed by as the girls were being bullied. As you know it was Friday, the girls always had sleepover

The girls went to Stella's house

"Ugh I hate school" Musa said as she threw her bag on Stella's bed

"You tell me" Aisha answered as she jumped on the bed

"I can't take it anymore" Flora was about to cry

"Same here girls" Tecna joined with Flora

"I mean it is not who we really are"Stella nagged

"You're right we have to change" Bloom suggested

" yes I mean come on, Flora you like cheerleading for soccer team why don't you cheerlead and you are good at gymnastics, and you know Helia is the captain for the second team, and you know what you can win his heart.

Stella you are good at volleyball, why don't you audition and be the captain of the volleyball team and you know that Brandon is the captain of the boys' volleyball team and yes you can win his heart.

Tecna you are really good at basketball just like Aisha go and audition and you will see you will be the captain of the girl's basketball team just like Timmy is the captain of the boys and you are perfect so you will win his heart in a snap of a finger

Aisha you are really good at dancing, you can go to audition you know, you can be the assistant of the dance team cause Roy is the team and he is going to love it as he is going to love you

Bloom you really like the track and field sport why don't you give it a try and you will succeed cause you are really good at it and Sky is there too and he can notice you and love you. And show him how strong and confident you are.

Musa you are really good at swimming and you can be the captain of the girl's swimming team and guess what you enter competitions and win them and you know Riven would be there watching you , he will love you and I promise" Angeline adviced them

All the girls thought for a minute and began to nod

"I am definitely in and I'm gonna change who I am, my personality and my appearance" Stella stood and said confidently

"I agree with Stella , dancing is breath I take and I'm gonna change" Aisha agreed with Stella

"Count me in , swimming is my life and I can't say no to be a better person" Musa stood up joining the club

"Cheerleading was always my dream so I'm gonna make my dream come true and I am going I change to who I really am" Flora said confidently

"Don't forget me , I have been dying yo audition for track and field sport and I will change" Bloom said agreeing with others

"Hell yeah I am going to try out for basketball team and they'll see who the real Tecna is" Tecna said proudly

"And what about you Angeline?" Flora asked innocently

"Well I guess I am good at football and fighting so I guess I'll do both" I entered the crew.

We all hugged each other

"Hey wait" Musa stopped hugging

"What is it?" Aisha asked

"You know there is a new competition in school" Musa began

"And what is this completion" Tecna asked

"Sing or leave" Musa cheered while everyone were confused

"Look I'm good at playing electric guitar, Flora is good at playing guitar,Stella is good at playing the Bass, Aisha is good at drums, Tecna is good at creating beats, Bloom is good at the acoustic and Angeline is good at singing, so what do you say?" Musa said and looked at them

The rest of the girls looked at each other and smiled

"LET'S DO THIS" Aisha yelled said jumping and all the girls joined in

"Uh-uh" Stella stopped us

"What is it now Stella?" Angeline asked

"We have to do a lot of shopping and make up and do our hair "

The girls grinned and got their purses and left to the mall

It was Monday morning while everyone realized that the nerdy girls were late and they wanted to bully them as usual. But guess what , the doors of the hall opened and seven hot and pretty girls entered the school

New Appearance

Bloom:

Appearance: She has long orange hair that reaches to her legs. She ties it in a ponytail with messy baby blue ribbons. She has a side hair. She highlighted her hair the baby blue color which suits her a lot. She has baby blue eye color. She put baby blue eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She wore ripped jeans short with white muscletee shirt written on it with baby blue "captain"and hipster anchor was drawn in baby blue . She wore white socks that reached to her ankle and baby blue converse.

Aisha:

Appearance:

Aisha has long dark brown wavy hair that reaches to her legs. She ties the in a really low ponytail with a green hair rubber. She puts a green hairband on her head. In addition, Aisha highlighted her hair green which were perfect. She has dark blue eye color . She put light green eye shadow with some black mascara and eyeliner. She puts a green racerback t-shirt written on it in black " This girl needs a Beer" with two hands pointing at her. And a the bottom of the shirt there was a cup of beer. She wore black short skirt. She wore green boots that reached at the bottom of her ankle.

Stella:

Stella's hair was blonde that reached almost to the floor and was in two ponytails (just like in believix) in two cute small orange ribbons. Stella highlighted her hair orange since it was her favorite color. Stella has yellowish/hazel eyes. Stella put some light orange eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She wore orange layered mesh bow lace dress. She also cute butterfly high heel shoes.

Musa

Musa's hair was dark blue that reached to her legs. She ties them in a high ponytail with a red hair rubber. She also has front bangs. Musa highlighted her hair red. Musa has navy eye wore light red eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner. She wore a superman blue t-shirt . The superman was drawn in red. She placed the shirt inside her ripped jeans short since it was tall. She wore a red letterman jacket. She wore red timberland.

Tecna

Tecna's hair was purple that reached to her neck. Tecna's hair style was like in Season 5 ( sirenix) . She highlighted her hair purple she she adores purple. She has blue eyes .She put a purple sweatshirt on written on it in italic "I Am Lover Hater" in black and on the right side of the shirt there was a black heart with an "X" on it. She wore black shorts. She wore a black Adidas hightop with purple strikes on them.

Flora

Flora's hair was light brown that reached to the floor. She put in a ponytail and let her two bangs fall. Moreover, she highlighted her hair pink. She put light pink eyeshadow and black mascara and eyeliner. Flora has green eyes. She wore a raspberry pink singlet top, sleeveless t-shirt blouse drawn on it a pirate skull in black. On the skull there was a cute white bow. Flora wore white shorts with pink converse on it black small skulls.

Angeline

Angeline has wavy blonde brown hair that reaches to her legs. She ties them in a high ponytail. She put on her head a cute black rabbit bunny ear ribbon wire headband scarf hair. She highlighted her hair in crystal blue and crystal purple. She has vivid grey eyes. She wear a black crop top revealing her belly button but fro behind it reaches to her butt. On the top "Don't Mess With Metal Head" was written in comic font. The top of the words was purple then it faded into blue at the wore ripped jeans shorts and black

All the guys drooled at what they have seen, it was like a big change ...

The seven hottest guys entered the hallway and saw the girls and froze with their eyes wide open. The girls passes them by and smirked at them


	2. The Thoughts

**Hey guys thank you for the reviews and I really appreciate that, I hope you stay in tpuch. Please read and review and of course Enjoy** pals!

Chapter 2

Brandon's p.o.v

I saw this amazing blond girl as the sun was shining through her amazing hair. Stella , her name is Stella, she changed so fast, all I could think of that I found my princess. Of course not Icy, I mean sometimes she scares and I don't even know why I'm dating her. Okay I admit it she is pretty but not as beautiful as Stella. I wanna look at her all day, I want her picture , wait... Instagram, as I opened my phone , I entered Instagram, I had 7.5m followers cause you know I was popular, my username was "Hot_Combater"

I searched Stella Solaria , her username was "Shining_Star" well she is a shining star in this beautiful blue sky.

As I was searching , she had those amazing cute pictures , she was mesmerizing and she already had 8.5m followers. Wow.

I should break up with Icy,it is hard cause she is a bitch, she will humiliate me. But no she can not and you know why, because I never said anything to her,not an secrets. If she humiliates me I got a big surprise for her. Well you see I'm not a jerk and player type of guy, and I don't date girls just to get the, in my bed. But Icy is a slut, she sends me nudes pic of her so I save them just in case.

But now I have one big and hard mission, to win Stella's heart.

Helia's p.o.v

As I was entering the hall, something amazing got my eyes, oh wait not something , somebody and that somebody is a amazing and a gorgeous girl, she would have the whole world looking at her beauty, she is so perfect. We could perfect together. I think her name is ... Flora... Yeah Flora. Aye aye yay we have to deal with this Krystal thingy, all she talks about her money, shoes, bags, and where did she get from. She tells me those boring stories of her and I don't remember what she have said the world would turn upside down, okay I know she is cute and pretty from the outside but inside you may never want to know. She is an example of a bitch. Mean to everyone, proud of herself, flirting with boys, she is a bully and ugh much more. But Flora, Flora is different she has this nice attitude, I may never have spoken to her , but the look in her eyes can tell me that she is perfect, she look like an angel, she is innocent, happy, caring, loving and I know from the way she looks. I want a great picture of her so I entered Facebook and searched Flora Lynphia. I waited for a couple of minutes. Her profile picture was extremely cute , so I entered . Woow she is perfect just like heaven. She already has 789 likes , well she deserves it I mean her beauty can attract anyone.

One mission left, win Fora's heart

Sky's p.o.v

Shade of light hit my eyes as I was walking in the hall, she wasn't something, she was a somebody. Her orange hair flows left and right as she was walking, her beautiful smiles makes someone's day, as she opens her eyes you could se her blue eyes , the same color as the sky. If you stare at her eyes , it's just like you're staring at the sky. She was beautiful, oh no ... Beautiful isn't enough, she's mesmerizing ,she's gorgeous, she's perfect. Bloom, her name was Bloom, and she just bloomed like a flower in my life and I'll make sure I take good care of her.

Diaspro oh God Diaspro I have to deal with that slutty , ugly bitch, I don't know why I'm even dating her. My friends and I don't know why we are dating them, everyday is a nightmare with them. She is so selfish. We go on a date, she takes about herself, we go to a party, she flirts with boy, she meets my parents and ACT SO INNOCENT IN FRONT OF THEM, THIS TWO FACED BITCH.

My parents liked her at first but they started disliking her because of her bad reputation in school.

All I wanna do right now is hug that beauty over there, embrace her and kiss her.

Sky one mission left, Go and Win her heart

Riven's p.o.v

Something special caught my eyes, oops did I say something, well I mean somebody. A hot chick. She drives me crazy, where did that beauty come from? She's perfect I mean look at her, nicely dresses, respecting her dignity, loved by everyone unlike that slut I'm dating, The Darcy. Darcy is really slutty and snobby, she nags about everything which drives me nuts. We go on a date ,instead having good time together she goes and flirts with guys. She is so bitchy, she thinks she is perfect but she is a piece of shit. She is bossy, she bullies which I don't really like it. And one thing she doesn't know how to wear.

On the other hand, Musa , yeah Musa, when you look into her pure navy eyes you could see the innocence, peace and love. I wish I could win her heart, she is like an angel ... Perfect. Musa, hmmm i think her name means music , that means she is interested in music, and that gives me the perfect idea. Look at that straight shining midnight hair.

I have to break up with Darcy one way or another. I can't take it anymore, I have been having a lot of headaches. They will end one day , I hope.

But now all I have to do is to win Musa's heart

Timmy's p.o.v

Is this Tecna, the Tecna who the students used to make fun of her. Wow , I am speechless, she is amazing. Her hair, eyes , body. When she smiles I think my world stops, butterflies in my tummy and I think I fall in love with her. I wanna hug her and love her. I wanna protect her from anything harmful, all I could think of building my future with her. We could work together and have kids. Wait a minute dude, you just saw her, you can't plan your future from now. First you have to win her heart and show her how much you like her. All I wanna do is to break up with the Mitchie Bitchie, she hives me heart attack, she is the worst girlfriend, I do most of her homework, I do most of her projects and she doesn't appreciate me, I must break up with her, it is a must. I could get some fresh air. Mitchie is so clingy man, she so disturbing.

Mission to be done is to win my Tecna's heart

Roy's p.o.v

Is that Aisha? Holy shit she is perfect, she shines like a star in the night, she is the beautiful. She is all I could think of. Amazing. I am not going to allow any boy to win her heart, that job is mine. This year is going to be a tough and hard year but I wanna do what i takes to be with Aisha. Even if I have to break up with Stormy, I don't mind. This girl has given me a hard time lately. She is cheating on me and I know but I am waiting for the perfect time to break up with her. She is snobby, she is a bully, she thinks she is perfect but nothing with a piece of shit. I am going to make her suffer like she made me suffer. When I think of Aisha I forget about Stormy and I think how am I going to win her heart. Moreover, I think she likes dancing, and if she joins dancing, I would have a chance to win her heart,

My Mission is to win my Aisha's heart

Jesse's p.o.v

Wow, is that Angeline, the girl that was made fun fun of her by all these students. She changed, she changed into a better person. Her grey eyes are so perfect, her lips are mesmerizing, her hair is so beautiful and I am so speechless , I don't know what to say. She is perfect. Sure Courtney is beautiful too but Angeline is way different than her. Courtney is so bossy and bitchy, she is also a player and she clings a lot. She nags all the time and doesn't appreciate a thing. But when I look into Angeline's eye I can sense the innocence, and perfectness in her. She is a copy of an angel. I can sense that she is respectful, nice, generous and also helpful. She is the girl I would ask for. As for Courtney I will break up with her cause I can't take it anymore I thought she would be a good girlfriend. If you guys think we asked the girls out , nope you are definitely wrong , they asked us out. I don't know why I said yes but I certainly regret it.

One mission left, to win my angel's heart

"Guys I think I saw my dream girl right there" I told the boys

"Yeah mee too" Brandon said

"But we have one problem" Helia said

" and what would that be?" Timmy asked

"Wait for it" Sky said

"3...2...1.." Riven began to count

"Oh Helia"

"Oh Jesse"

"Oh Sky"

"Oh Roy"

"Oh Brandon"

"Oh Riven"

"Oh Timmy"

"God be with us this day, Amen" Roy prayed as the boys laughed


	3. Auditions Part 1

**Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you keep reading my story cause I have crazy ideas, and great ones either, but let me tell you something that all the characters have major roles in this story. Please review , read and mostly enjoy:) and love you allllll:$**

Chapter 3

In the basketball field

"Welcome ladies to the basketball field,you young ladies are going to have a little match so I can decide who will be our next captain so that we young ladies join the championship. And if we want to make our school proud of us we MUST win" the coach told the girls

"Team A: Tecna, Serena, Lora, Fiona,Tammy and Rose

Team B : Mitchie, Megan,Lily, Tory, Suzan, and Chloe

The captain of team A is Tecna and of tema B Mitchie

Now everyone please take your positions" the coach ordered

Tecna's p.o.v

"Hey guys" I called my team out

"Yeah?' Serena asked

"I have a plan" I said to them , they all nodded

"Looks a like the looser has a plan hahahahahha" Mitchie said as she was passing us by, her and her stupid team laughed with them

"Tecna don't listen to them" Lora said as she put her hand on my shoulder, these guys never made fun of me which I totally appreciate it

"Yeah Tec never ever listened to this bitch" Fiona smirked and we all laughed

"So what is the plan captain" Rose asked

I explained to them the plan

"Ay ay captain" Tammy smiled happily and we all giggled

"Now girls take your positions" The coach smirked. After two seconds the boy's basketball team came , and which means Timmy was there, Oh God I must play good in order to impress him. Wait I don't play to impress anyone , I play since basketball is what I crave and I play to impress myself

"Ready? Set! GO!" The coach screamed and the play began

After 45 minutes, the game ended.

"Team B you played well " All team B players cheered while we groaned

"But, Team A you played better, the plan you created was awesome , I have never seen such a talent" The coach was impressed and smiled at us. We cheered and high-fived each other

"Well coach we couldn't have done it without Tecna" Fiona squealed

"Impressive" The coach shook his head

"Hey we all did it, if it wan't for you guys , we wouldn't have done it" I said and they all giggled.

"Well I decided who will be the captain of the basketball team and the players to enter he championship are

The captain is Tecna and the players are Fiona, Lora, Tammy, Serena and Rose , the substitute players are Mitchie, Chloe, Megan , Lily ,Suzan and Tory " The coach announced as we cheered

As I was going to my locker I bumped into someone and fall on the ground.

"Ouch" I half yelled as I was trying to get up

"Sorry " As I looked up , I saw Timmy, I blushed a little

"It is okay" I said and looked down.

He landed me his hand, I looked at it. Oh hell no I am nit gonna need his hand.

"Thanks I can get up alone" I got up and walked away

"Hey wait" He ran after me

"What?" I asked him with a harsh tone

"I am Timmy and you are?" He asked , I rolled my eyes

"As if you don't know" I walked away again

"Hey wait" He called out but this time I didn't stop , I entered the girls' bathroom and I smiled to myself.

Aisha's p.o.v

As I entered the dance room most of the girls were looking a me with disgust. If I was allowed to punch, I would have killed them. I mean who hey think they are, nothing but pieces of shit. My ass looks better than their old ugly face. Well I should relax, cause if I punch them I would kill the karma and I hate killing the karma. And yes I believe in Karma hot a problem.

"Hello young ladies , today I will see your performance, the way you dance, the way you let your soul control you, I will choose only few girls, one the captain and the others the assistants, it is up to the girls to choose their crew, and after they choose, I want to see how they and their crew perform in order for me to take the decision, capish?" asked us and we nodded.

"I have Stormy, Savannah, Hannah,Melody,Veronica,Katherine, Elena, Sarah, Lea, Maddie ,Blossom and Aisha" The teacher said

I sat at the corner of the room. Suddenly, Hannah, Melody,Lea,Elena,,and Savannah came toward me, great they are to make fun of me?

"Hey hey hey" Melody sang

"Don't mind she is annoying all the time" Lea smirked as I smiled. Well they are actually not that bad.

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Mind sitting with you ?" Hannah asked

"Of course not" I answered

"We never saw you dancing"Savannah asked

"Because I wasn't myself" I answered simply

"But I feel you are good at it" Elena smiled

"Thank you" I returned the smile

After exactly one hour, all of them danced except me. The boys came and sat there, holy shit , Roy is there. Is must dance well. Why to impress that jerk who didn't knew I exist. But I mau dance well

"Aisha it is your turn" I was called out

The spotlight was hit on me and I closed my eyes then opened it and smiled.

"Hit it" I said o the DJ and the music was on and I began to dance. After couple of minutes I stopped as the song ended.

Everybody began to clap which made me happy

"Excellent Aisha you were great" The teacher was proud of me

"Oh thank you"

"Now hear me out, the captain of the dancing team is Aisha and the assistants are Hannah, Savannah, Melody, Elena, and Lea" we cheered and hugged each other

"What" Stormy screamed

"Wait" the teacher stopped

"I have a better idea, how about the girls team and the boys team join and make one team" The teacher said

"Say what now?" I was mad now

"Roy come here with our team" The teacher called him

Roy came with James, Jonny, Luke,Leon,Thomas

"Yes ma'am" Roy said

"Next week you and your team and Aisha's team will become one main team and you will practice in order to enter the competition got it? And where are the others?" The teacher said

"Yes I got it and the others are at their classes" Roy answered

"Hey Roy see you later" Stormy winked at him and went

As I was going to my English class

"Hey you were a great dancer" Roy said

"Thanks" I said and continued my way to my class

"Hey wait" he called put and I stopped and turned to him

"What?" I asked him

"I am Roy and you?" He asked , I rolled my eyes and smirked at him and started walking, he called out for me but I didn't stop walking nor ...smiling

Flora's p.o.v

I went to the soccer court in order to show my teacher my gymnastic moves and she is going to get crazy. I reached the court and most of the girl were glaring at me which creeped me out. Helia and his friends were there too, this was going to be hard, but no I shouldn't be nervous since I have been waiting for this moment. This is a chance of a lifetime

"Look who's here Flora the Dorka" Crystal Laughed with her ugly friends

"Hey it's okay" Christina said to me

"I know I'm just sick of their stupid bullies" I said to them with a sad tone

"Yeah I know they think they are cool but they are not " Lucy said with a disgusted face which made me laugh

"You guys are nice and you never bullied me so thanks" I thanked those girls

"You welcomed sweetie" Liv said

"Listen everybody I will divide you girls into two groups and you will present a little cheerleading show, after you are done the group that wins will be performing in every soccer game" Our teacher said

"Team A: Flora, Liv, Christina,Aurora,Madison, Sonia,Lila

Team B: Krystal,Ashely, Amanda,Roxy, Kylie, Emily, Tamara"

"Hey guys I have a plan" I told the girls

"And?" Aurora asked

I explained the plan

"You are a genius Flora" Madison commented

"Thanks" I smiled to her

"Let's kick some asses" Sonia yelled

"Oh you don't have to say twice" Lila agreed

We performed our dance which was pretty amazing and everyone clapped, I turned to see Helia talking to his friend Josh

"Excellent and you girls appreciate a bigger congratulations" The teacher clapped for us

"Well it was all Flora's plan" Lila smiled

"Hey I couldn't have done it without you guys" I said to them happily

"Of course you couldn't" Madison joked and we laughed

"Listen ladies for this year and the next for the next 2 years the cheerleading team will be team A with Flora the captain" The teacher announced as we chirped and hugged each other

"Oh no this is no fair" Krystal puffed

"Well it is and now go to your class" The teacher commanded and she quickly stormed out of the room

As I headed the my history class someone stopped me

"Hey you were great" Helia told me

"Why thank you" I said to him and continued my way

"Wait" He stopped me

"What do you want?" I asked him with my innocent voice

"Flora right?" He asked and I nodded

"Can I go now?" I asked him in annoyed tone

"Can I have your number" How dare he asks me

"I even barely know you Jeez" I stormed at him and went to my class. He started following but I kept ignoring him. As I entered the class I couldn't stop smiling


	4. Auditions Part 2

**Hey guys thank you very much for the reviews , you guys rick and hope you like the next chapter, and hope you keep reading it till the end cause I have craaaazzyyyyy idea and I am sure you don't want to miss it. .Review.**

**I don't own the winx club except for Courtney, Jesse, And Angeline . Excuse me for my mistake and please forgive me. And I want a favor from you guys please tell me if you like my character**

**and thank you alll of you**

**Happy reading everybody**

* * *

Chapter 4

Bloom's p.o.v

Well my friend advised me to do what I crave and I am going to give it a shot. I went to the the field so that I could show them my super awesome skills. When I reached the field most the girls gave me a death which creeped me out. What the hell do hey want from me .

"Okay Ladies here me out,you are here in order to show me your talents in the track and field sport and I need all of you to do their best cause only five will be chosen remember" the coach said

Diaspro came to me and gave me this bitchy pose

"Oh look here come the loser" Diaspro laughed which made me want to punch her in the face

"Oh Diaspro, the only looser I see is you so please shut our mouth before I do" I replied calmly

"Make me" Diaspro said bitchy tone

"Oh I will" I was about to punch her when somebody stopped

"Disapro leave please I can't stand your stinky and ugly face" Marina said which made me laugh

"Laugh all you want but I will take my revenge" She yelled

Diana mimicked her which made us laugh hard

"You should not ignore her and stand up for yourself show her who you truly are" Mona advised, I thought about it, maybe she is right maybe I should and I must tell my friends the same thing

"Oh my God that's a great advice thank you" I hugged Mona

"Welcome sweetie" Mona hugged me back

"Girls we must win so that Diaspro's happy face becomes a sad face" Ina evilly grinned

"You are evil and I like it" Diana said and high fived Ina

"I get that a lot" Ina said

After half an hour all of them auditioned except for me

"Bloom come here" the coach yelled

As I was going. Saw Sky and his four other friends. What if I failed and didn't do well, what if I get embarrassed in front of him. I shouldn't get nervous must not fail and I must do my best

I went and I auditioned and I did my best as I promised my self, The moves were

Jump...Twirl... Land with Back flip... Stand

Everybody's eyes were wide open,and were shocked

"So?" I broke the awkward silence

"Oh Bloom this is what I was talking about" The coach exclaimed which made me blush and giggle

"So the participants are Diana, Marina, Mona, Ina and Bloom great job girls" the coach said

"What?!"Diaspro yelled

"I said so the participants are Diana, Marina, Mona , Ina and Bloom" the coach repeated herself

"I was better than all of them, all of them" Diaspro screamed

"Well sweetie sometimes people are better than you and you have to accept it" the coach said and left so did Diaspro and her slutty friends

I was going to the bathroom when I realized I forgot my phone

I went to the place where I sat and began to search for it but it was nowhere to be found. Now I started to panic

"Looking for this". I heard a familiar male voice

I turned around and saw Sky holding my dear phone

I took it quickly

"Thank you" I said and left him there

"Wait" he called which made me stop and look at him

"What?" I asked him

"You didn't say thank you properly " he smirked which made me groan

"Well A Better Thank You, Thank you very much for giving me my phone back" I said in a sarcasm way and fake smiled and continued my way

"Wait, my name is sky and you are" he said and didn't stop to answer I simply walked away

"Hey I'm talking to you" He called out, I finally entered the bathroom and smiled

Stella's P.o.v

I will make my dreams come true, be the greatest player in the volleyball team , save Brandon from this evil witch and win his heart. As I entered the volleyball court most of the bitchy girls were staring at me with this hate looks, I knew they hate me but why?

"Hey bitch" Icy said

"I'm not a bitch, it just pisses you off that I can see through your bullshit and lies.. "I told her with a smile

Most of the girls laughed at Icy

"Fuck you"Icy screamed on me

"I think not, I have my standards" I simply smiled at here which made all the girls laugh at her reaction

She went and sat with a death glare at me

"Listen here young ladies today I am going to divide you girls into two teams, and the team who wins will play in the championship, so do you best cause there is no another game

Team A: Stella, Amaryl, Lindzi, Maya, Julie,Maria,Rita with captain Stella

Tea, B: Icy, Mary, Lorena,Mina,Brianna, Carlie, Lory with captain Icy

"Hey Stella you what you said to Icy was like punching her so great job" Amaryl told me

"Thank you she surely deserved it" I told her

"Sure she did" Lindzi said

"Hey guys I have an idea in order to win" I told them

"What are you waiting for" Julie said

I explained the plan to them

"That is a genius idea" Maya half yelled which made me giggle

"Let's kick some butts people" Maria Cheered

"Couldn't agree mote" Rita laughed

Brandon and his friends came which made more nervous to play. Oh hell no Stella, you are here to accomplish you dreams not to impress Brandon , you are here to impress only yourself

This made me more confident

After half an hour playing the coach finally spoke

"Team B you played very well" the coach said which made the cheer and us groan

"But-" when the coach said the "but" word everybody stopped from cheering and groaning

"Team A you won , your plan , the players, the captain, the techniques were awesome and you are the next team to enter the volleyball championship" the coach said and left which made Icy get angry and go to the nearest bathroom

As I was heading to the shower room , Brandon suddenly came in front of me

"So you are the captain of next volleyball team" Brandon said with a smirk

"Yeah got a problem?"I told him with an annoyed tone

"No just saying" He said

"Good , now bye" I said leaving him dumbfounded

"Hey wait" he called me and I turned

"What do you want?" I asked him

"Your name?" He asked me

I chuckled at him

"Kidding me right?" I told him and started walking away

"What," he called me back but I didn't stop

"Hey please answer me" He shouted and I didn't stop, when I reached to the shower room I couldn't stop smiling

Musa's p.o.v

I put on my swimming suit and I went to the pool. Of course, it was an indoor pool not outdoor.i am proud of my self because I fixed my body in those past few years but I covered them in those stupid ugly clothes. But now that I changed everything's going to be okay.

I entered the swimming pool where I found Darcy and her bitchy friends giving me a cold glare which I returned it with a simple smile.

"Hey Musa" Mia greeted me with her smile she and her sweet friends were coming towards me

"Hey guys" I greeted them too

"Musa you have an awesome body" Rebeca said

"Hehe thank you" I said and giggled

"See you soon" Lena said

"Ladies, I want all of you to swim as fast as you can so that I can choose who is going to enter this year's championship, we must make our school proud, it is a must ladies and not a joke"The coach said. He is pretty strict

Exactly one hour passed and my name was called out. I was going against Luna, Autumn,Darcy,Leona,and Carmen

As I was getting ready I saw Riven and his pals watching us. This was awkward, but I must win,this could lead me to a bright future. And maybe I could impress Riven . Oh wait a minute Musa, I am here to accomplish my dreams not to impress that idiot right there.

After we finished we waited for the coach

"All of do did a great job except for Musa" this sentence made my face go pale. Uh-oh this is bad, this is bad

"Well my dear Musa you did better than all of them , you were the fastest the strongest" when she said that my heart started to beat normally again

"So this year's competitors are Musa, Mia, Rebeca, Lena great job girls" Our teacher said which made me proud of myself

"What how could she beat me" Darcy said with her itchy tone

"Oh Darcy please, accept the fact that other people are better than you" the teacher laughed, we giggled, and Darcy got angry and left

As I was going o the bathroom to take my shower, I bumped into someone

"Ouch" I yelled

"Well you should see where you are going little girl" a tough make voice said which I perfectly knew, Riven!

"Call me little girl again and your future will be vanished right in front of your eyes" I threatened him

"Ooh looks like you are angry little girl" Riven teased me ,well I warned him

I kicked him hard on his stomach and he landed on the ground

"Ouch what the hell are you even a girl" he said while rubbing his stomach

"No I am not a girl I am a woman" I said to him, as I was leaving he stopped me

"What do you want Act Tough?" I asked him

"You name?" He asked and I laughed

"What?" He asked

"You want my name go find it" and this was my last statement and I left him dumbfounded. As I was taking my shower I couldn't stop smiling

Angeline's p.o.v

I wore my football uniform and raced to the football court, I was already five minutes late

When I reached I saw Courtney and her bitchy and ugly friends looking at me with death glares, I rolled my eyes and went to sit on the bench.

When I finished drinking water, I saw Courtney and her bitchy friends staring at me

"What?" I asked and Courtney laughed

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"The same reason you are" I told her and smiled and she began to laugh hard

"You shouldn't be here loser" When She said that I got pissed

"Got a problem" I asked her while trying to keep myself calm

"Oh yes I do" she said with a grin

"Well you see there , the exit is that way " I told her and left while the others were laughing at her

I saw Acacia and her friends approaching

"Hey guys" I greeted them

"Hey"they greeted back

"What you did to Courtney was AWESOME" Acacia said

"Yeah you were great" Beauty exclaimed

"Thank you " I giggled

"Listen here young ladies, today I will choose who will enter the championship, I will divide you into two groups,and the winner will enter the championship so you guys better play nice since this is a chance of a lifetime" the coach informed us

"Team A: Angelic,Acacia,Beauty,Beta,Jessica,Joslin and Buttercup

Team B: Courtney,Veronica,Maya,Tsuki, Blossom,Keane, Eva

You have exactly five minutes to plan" the coach informed us

"Hey guys I have a great plan" I told my team

While I was explaining Jesse and his team came and sat down, I guess they were here to watch the football. Calm down Angie you can play well, you were born to play ,remember?

But what if I don't, what if I didn't impress Jesse, he wouldn't notice me. Oh hell no girl, I will win even if it was the last thing and guess what I am not here to win just to impress that douchebag over there.

As the whistle was blown we started to play. Another whistle was blown which meant the game ended

"Well ladies that was a tough game since both teams were strong, but there was something special liked in one of the teams, the plan, the teamwork, the encouragement, the spirit..." My heart started to beat fast as the coach was saying her las words

"And that team is ...Team A congratulations you have entered the championship with, make us proud" The coach smiled which made us cheer, and cry happy tears.

"Well the plan was all thanks to our Angie" Beauty said and made me giggle

"Hey we all did it" I said to them

"Well girls the captain is Angelic then" The coach said

"WHAT?" Courtney yelled, Oh boy this is bad

"What what? You heard what I said young lady" The coach said

"Don't you young lady me"Oh boy she didn't

"Detention for a week" This is the first level of Karma

Courtney was so angry and she left the field and went to the principle's office

After couple of minutes , I decided to take a shower, while I was heading to the bathroom, I was interrupted by a familiar make voice, who could it be? Of course, Jesse!

"Hey you are the captain of the football team" Jesse said

"Got a problem?" I said in a bored tone

"Well a weakling like you couldn't have done it so easily" Oh God he just said it, he just made the hugest mistake in his life

"Say that once again and you will never see tomorrow" I threatened his douchebag

"Well WEAKLING I was saying..." Before he said any other word, I did an uppercut then pulled him to me and kicked him on his stomach making him fall on the hard ground

"What the hell man" He yelled in agony

"Last time I checked I was a woman, thank you very much" I told and continued walking

"Wait!" He stopped me and I turned back

"What do you want douchebag ?" I asked hm

"Hmm douchebag like it" he said and I rolled my eyes and went away

"Wait, can I have your name or at least a goodbye" He yelled and I did my middle finger as a good bye and left to the bathroom with a huge smile on my face


	5. ROUND 1

**Hey guys thank you for he reviews it really makes my day. This is a new chapter hope you enjoy it and please review and love you alll . Enjoyyyyy**

Chapter 5

Saturday Morning at 9:00 a.m

At Stella's house

"So girls how was your week" Stella asked with a happy

"Great" everyone except Stella said with a dreamy eyes on their

"Ok-ay?" Stella said

"GUYS" Musa suddenly screamed

"What?" The girls asked

"WE DIDN't STILL PRACTICE, WE HAVE TO PRACTICE" Musa screamed

"What is sweetie?" Flora asked with a concerned tone

"We haven't practiced for the song" Musa screamed

"Please , details!" Stella threw her hands to the sky

"According to my calculations, Musa means that today we have to participate in "Sing Or Leave" Tecna said

"Oh you mean we haven't still practiced for the song ohhh, now I get it" Bloom exclaimed

"One Problem" Aisha said

"What is it ?" Musa asked with a concerned tone

"We have no song"Aisha simply answered

"You don't have to worry guys I have a great song" Angie (short form of Angeline) said

"Can we have a look please" Flora asked kindly

"Sure" Angie took a paper filled with notes, lines and words

"Here I am would send me an angel" Musa read out loud

"Let me see" Stella screamed

"Woow that is amazing Angie" Tecna exclaimed

"Yeah it is awesome" Bloom said with a happy tone

"From where did you come up with these words" Aisha asked

"Well that my friends is called a talent" Angie joked

"What do you mean bitch" Musa joked back

"Kidding, you guys are all great I wish I knew how to play few instruments" Angie said

"Soo? You know how to write songs" Bloom said

Before Angie could reply they heard a scream

"AHHHHHH" Stella screamed

"DON'T YOU KNOW?" She screamed while smoke was coming out of her head

They all shook their head as a no

"WE HAVE TO BUY CLOOOOOOTHESSS, WE HAVEEEE TOOO DOOOOO SHOOOOPPPONG" She screamed

"Oh boy" Musa face palmed

"Not again" Aisha whined

"Shit" Angie cursed

"Well I have an idea how about I design the stage for tonight to make it more interesting ; Aisha , Musa and Angie can fix the song while Bloom and Stella can go and buy us clothes" Flora suggested

"Great idea Flora" they all said

With the boys

At Brandon's

"Can you believe it she didn't tell me her name" Brandon almost yelled

"Same here I was calling for her and she didn't even bother to reply, how rude" Sky agreed with Brandon

"I know right , when I asked her name she told me as if I don't know" Timmy said while shacking his head

"Aisha smirked at me, I have never seen a girl smirking, seriously , come on man, when I ask a girl her name ,she quickly gives it to me including HER PHONE NUMBER" Roy screamed

"I know right, I asked Flora if her name was Flora, and she got annoyed, so I ask her phone number she was like "I barely know you", I mean this is weird guys, usually, girls are obsessed with us and those girls are not" Helia explained

"Wait you asked for her phone number , isn't it too early for that bro" Riven joked, and Helia rolled his eyes.

"These girls are different" Sky said

"DIFFERENT? THEY ARE FREAKS" Jesse screamed

"I KNOW RIGHT" Riven high fived Jesse

"Why?" Timmy asked

"Well Musa hit me" Riven said simply

"So did Angie" Jesse said

"What did you do?" Helia asked Riven and Jesse

They both looked at each other and said together "Nothing"

Brandon gave them a death glare

"Fine I told Musa she was a girly girl and she threatened me not to say it again but I did, so she hit me on my stomach" Riven said and the guys looked impressed

"And you Jesse" Timmy asked

"Well I called Angie a weakling and again like Musa she threatened me to watch my mouth, but I called her a weakling again, so she hit me hard" Jesse said

"You guys should be more careful" Sky said and they shrugged

"Guys you know how I hate interrupting people but I think we have to rehearse for our song" Brandon nervously laughed

"YOU THINK?" they all yelled at Brandon who had the "you kidding me right" face

In the evening at 7:00 p.m, in theater show of the School

More than five hundred students came to the theater to watch the performance. As the chairs were filling, the performers were getting ready for their song. There were 15 bands in this competition . All of them were great but only two bands would make it to the final and only one band would win

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am your host Gregory. We are really happy to see a lot of students coming to watch this show. We have fifteen bands, only two would go to the final but only one would win , give it for Jessica And Her Girls" The host announced .

Thirteen out of fifteen bands played till now including the Trix which were Icy, Darcy, Krystal, Mitchue, Courtney, Stormy and Diaspro.

All the bands were awesome but the bands needed more talent

"Now everyone give it for The Specialist" the host announced

The Specialists were Sky, Brandon, Riven,Timmy, Helia,Jesse and Roy

Sky the acoustic guitarist,Brandon the bass guitarist, Riven the electric guitarist, Roy the drummer,Timmy the beat maker, Jesse the lead singer and Helia the Electro-acoustic guitar

They were all wearing black shirts with white pants and black snickers.

The song began

Phoenix by Fall Out Boys

Put on your war paint

You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down

Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground

We are the jack-o-lanterns in July

Setting fire to the sky

He-here comes this rising tide

So come on

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies

Silver clouds with grey linings

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Bring home the boys and scrap scrap metal the tanks

Get hitched and make a career out of robbing banks

Because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks

"You broke our spirit," says the note we pass

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked

One maniac at a time we will take it back

You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start

So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

[4x:]

The war is won

Before it's begun

Release the doves

Surrender love

(Wave the white flag!)

Hey young blood

Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

You're wearing our vintage misery

No, I think it looked a little better on me

I'm gonna change you like a remix

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Hey young blood -

Doesn't it feel - like our time is running out?

I'm gonna change you like a remix -

Then I'll raise you like a phoenix

Put on your war paint

Everybody screamed and cheered. They were clapping wildly and everybody stood up because of their awesomeness

"The show is not over people we still got Winx but first let us take a break" the host hosted

The break was ten minutes which was enough for the decorations that Flora made.

After the break the curtains opened and seven pretty and innocent girls appeared

Aisha was wearing a tiered ruffled white dress that reached above her knees. There is a black belt around her waist with a ribbon attached to it on the back. She wore black high heels.. Her hair was untied and was straightened this time which suited her a lot. She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white bubbles at the left corner of her right eye

Stella wore a tight strapless mini white dress. She wore black high heel boots that reached below her knee. Her hair was down and had curls at the bottom. She put a black hairband that had a medium sized cute bow on it. She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white stars at the left corner of her right eye

Bloom wore a short white lace party dress . On the top right side of her dress there was a black rose. She wore black high heels. Her hair was in long fish braid and was tied with a black rose. She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white hearts at the left corner of her right eye

Flora wore a sale white formal dress with black belt around her waist. She wore black high heels. Her hair was in a bun with some strokes of her hair were cascading from the bun. Her bun was surrounded by tiny little black flowers. She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white small flowers at the left corner of her right eye.

Musa was wearing casual white sleeveless short sheath pleated lace bridesmaid dress with black band. She wore black high heels. Her hair was like in Sirenix Season 5. She put a black headband with a black bow on it.

She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white small musical notes at the left corner of her right eye.

Tecna wore white chiffon short strapless pleated A-line cocktail dress with black stras around her waist. She wore black high heels, her hair was the same in her Harmonix form. She put the same headband but in black. She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white small electric lines at the left corner of her right eye.

Angeline wore one shoulder white dress that reached above her knees. On the shoulder of the dress there was was black flower pattern lace. And around her waist there was a black belt. She wore black high heels. Her hair was untied and was wavy. She put a black braided hippie headband.

She had light white eyeshadows on with black mascara and eyeliner. She drew white small rhombus at the left corner of her right eye.

Everybody was amazed how beautiful they looked.

Small light began to glow. Musa was in a white prison that was decorated with flowers. Flora's legs were tied in a white chains that were decorated in flowers too. Stella's legs were wrapped with vines that were decorated with flowers. Tecna's her legs were tied in chains that were decorated with flowers. Bloom's legs were tied in vines too that were decorated with flowers. Aisha was in the huge white prison tha was decorated with flowers. Angie is sitting on a moon that is also decorated with flowers

The girls are fallen angels that they have sinned that's why they were wearing black and white. They need an angel to come and save them from this miserable prison

A reminder:

Musa is the electric guitarist

Flora is the electro-acoustic guitarist

Aisha is the drummer

Tecna is the beat creator

Bloom is the acoustic guitarist

Stella is the bass guitarist

Angie is the lead singer

The music starts

(Send Me An Angel By Scorpions)

The wise man said just walk this way

To the dawn of the light

The wind will blow into your face

As the years pass you by

Hear this voice from deep inside

It's the call of your heart

Close your eyes and your will find

The passage out of the dark

Here I am

Will you send me an angel

Here I am

In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just find your place

In the eye of the storm

Seek the roses along the way

Just beware of the thorns

Here I am

Will you send me an angel

Here I am

In the land of the morning star

The wise man said just raise your hand

And reach out for the spell

Find the door to the promised land

Just believe in yourself

Hear this voice from deep inside

It's the call of your heart

Close your eyes and your will find

The way out of the dark

Here I am

Will you send me an angel

Here I am

In the land of the morning star

Here I am

Will you send me an angel

Here I am

In the land of the morning star

As the girls finished the song, every body were shocked that he girls had such an amazing talent. The girls heard the students were clapping non stop and they were cheering for them

"We made it" They all thought together

"Well well well, looks like I have the results of today's show. The ten bands that are going to stay are

"THE TRIX"

"THE HOT PEPPERS"

"JESSICA AND HER GIRLS"

"SWEET LIFE"

"THE SUPER HOROES"

"THE RUNNING HORSES"

"THE PIRATES"

"MORNING STAR"

"THE SPECIALISTS"

"THE WINX"

"CONGRATULATIONS EVERYBODY"


End file.
